


Tiger

by BahLuiza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just maybe, There's a puppy, give it a chance, jess the secretary too, maybe smut, this is a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BahLuiza/pseuds/BahLuiza
Summary: I'm doing this as a gift to a friend of mine: @dokkstormur in twitter.Just a AgentCorp fic, Alex and Maggie had already breakup because 'kids' so this take place after five months past that.It's going to be two chapters only. It have alcohol, a puppy, Lena's jealous, Alex's insecurities, maybe a smut (really, just maybe), and other things.or just:Lena and Alex get along well in a bar with the Super Friend and after that a puppy happen.Thanks to @bazvd92 (twitter) for helping me write this. English is not my first language so please be gentle.





	Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUE!!!!  
> HOPE YOU LIKE, SUNSHINE!!  
> LOVE YA

"Ok, so explain to me again why am I doing this?" - the older sister whined, not really understanding why she has to go to the other side of the city just to invite her sister's best friend to game night "Just send her a text!"

"I already did, Alex. But it would be great if you went there." Kara was just finishing her deadline and didn't even bat a lash in Alex's direction. "She thinks I'm inviting her out of pity or whatever. You two seems to get along well and she's gonna like your visit."

"We litteraly just sat next to each other in the bar a week ago. That's not exactly what I'd call 'get along well'" Ok, so that's not entirely true. They sat next to each other, yes, but definitely not just that. Alex could still remember the silly geek jokes about nuclear combustor or about bioengineering and could still hear the loud laughs and feel drunk hands and the light touches. She remembers when somehow the topic 'sword fight' came out in the conversation and Alex might've had show off a little bit about her skills and then she had to pretend she didn't notice Lena's not-so-subtle-and-also-not-so-innocent gaze the rest of the night. Alex doesn't want to think about that right now just like she didn't want to think about it the night it happened. She knows why, but she doesn't want to think about that either. "Why don't you just ask Winn to do it? They're pretty close."

"I know, but I want you to go, please. Plus Winn would totally lose focus with all the tech vibe in L-Corp." Alex sighed and had to agree, this is something Winn would definitely do. "Just go and ask her, it's not gonna take too much time."

"Ok, ok, I'm going. But you owe me one" the sisters said goodbyes and Alex headed to L-Corp in her bike.

It's not like she didn't wanna see Lena or anything like that. She doesn't dislike her. She feels strange around her, as if something was squeezing hard her chest and taking control of her eyes.

_"Alex! Hello!" Alex startled and came back to reality._

_"Sorry, what were you saying?"_

_"So, just think about what new and usefull knowledge the DEO would acquire if a group of well trained and tech expert people visit the other universes like the one that have the speed guy. It's a unique opportunity and we are wasting it. We already have a portal!" The amount of gestures and his voice tells Alex that this drink was his last for now. The night is barely beginning and he is almost "wasting it"._

_"And let me guess, you would be in this 'group of well trained and tech expert people'"_

_"For science intentions, of course!" Alex scoffed and the sarcastic answer was about to come out, but before she could say anything her attention was dragged to the brunette woman who just approach their table. 'Holy shit.'_

_"Sorry I'm late. Things got caught up in the office." Lena said greeting everyone and holding her purse maybe a little too tight. This is the first time Kara asked her to hang out with her friends and sister, and she is a bit nervous. She already knew James from work, Winn too and they were kinda close (mainly because they shared the 'science bond', like Winn likes to call it), but Alex was definitely who she was worried about. Kara talks about her sister every time they spend time together outside of work, and it's obvious that she is the most important person in her life. If Alex for some reason dislikes her after this night out... she could not let that happen._

_Meanwhile, Alex was just fighting herself to not stare too much at the other woman. She eyed the black skirt, the stylish blue blouse and the high heels and guessed Lena came straight from L-Corp. The fancy outfit in the casual bar did make her sexy rather than awkwardly overdressed, and Alex wondered if Lena had ever been less than perfectly dressed. Alex was no dumb or inexperienced woman , Of course after Maggie she wasn't that invested in any relationship, if she was being truthful, but she knows what attraction is and Lena... well Lena is gorgeous. Kara talks about Lena so often that Alex feels like she almost knows her, the heiress to the Luthor name, the person that saved her life and the entire alien community in National City, the person who makes Kara eat kale. She knows so much about her and at the same time nothing at all._

_The black-haired woman was emitting a bossy energy that was hard not to feel, not just from the clothes but from her posture and attitude, all demanding respect. But Alex could see past that, her agent training came in handy and she could notice the little details in Lena's behavior like the white knuckles holding the purse tight and the tense shoulders. Lena was nervous and Alex immediately feels the need to change that a nd she doesn't even know why. "It's ok, Kara went to buy us another round and will be right back. Take a sit." Alex held the stool out beside her and smiled. Lena was taken aback by the gesture but didn't hesitate to take the sit and smile back to Alex._

_"Thank you"_

_"Next time you have to go to L-Corp for a full day, take Eve with you." James said as soon as she sat down._

_"Why?" Lena laughed lightly at the sudden affirmation._

_"She couldn't stop talking about how you weren't there to do this or that. If she had left CatCo in armor to get you back from L-Corp I wouldn't be surprised. Really"_

_"And I missed you there too." Kara came back struggling to hold everyone's drinks and after settling them in the table, gave Lena a hug "I almost thought you wouldn't come.Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes, Sam just needed some help with paperwork for our newest contract."_

_"We could have called her too." Alex lit up, Ruby was growing pretty much in her heart and whatever excuse to see the girl was valid._

_"She had this thing at Ruby school, I bet she wouldn't miss it for anything"_

_The conversation went on with Winn's slurred words and laughter filling the air. Lena slowly became more confortable and the alcohol was not the only responsable. Kara as usual was being a ball of sunshine, James was even more friendly without the professional vibe from work and Winn was being geekly adorable like she expected. But Alex... she was definetely not expecting this._

_Alex was so... Lena didn't even know how to feel about her. She was warm and kind, polite enough to not feel forced, though her eyes... the way they lingered in her drink before she held it up to her lips, or the way her smile faltered slightly in the corner. All this made Alex seem like she was holding back something and Lena was surprised to realize that she wanted to know what was going on with her._

_Alex on the other hand was nervous. She could feel Lena's eyes on her, not staring, but watching... Seeing, really 'seeing' her, and that was just... scary. The alcohol helped, like it always has, though the side efects was already showing up. The laziness and the blur in her mind. This was good, that was the point. Have fun and forget about... things._

_"I can't fucking believe this." Alex was shocked, to say the least. Lena just beat her in pool. Pool for god's sake! Though the entire game she had been leading the score, Lena'd just send her last ball to the hole._

_"Oh my God, Lena, you're my hero." Winn yelled in the middle of the bar. " Show the pool queen who's got the crown now."_

_Alex scowled and drank all her beer trying not to let this affect her too much._

_"Maybe next time I'll take it easy on you, you know, it might give you a chance." Lena smirked and whispered to Alex, whose only response was to gap like a fish._

_"You know what? Next time is now. You won't see it coming, Luthor. I'm going to grab another round for this." Lena laughed and started relocating the balls._

_"I'm going to sit, babe. Kick her ass again for me." Winn murmured going to their tablet where James and Kara were._

_They were all there for most of the night, but when Alex showed off her skills, the competitive part in Lena wanted to see Alex's losing face. And maybe Lena took the chance to see more of the other woman, and maybe she was not sorry at all for that. Alex was a beautiful woman and the idea of her agent persona provoked some thoughts in Lena's already-not-too-sober mind._

_"I forgot to ask if you wanted a beer yourself, I bought two anyway though. If you don't want it, just leave it here and I'll drink it later." Lena took the beer though not really up for another one. She was a little worried that Alex would keep drinking after all the rounds they had already. It's none of her business, of course, but she could tell that the blankness in Alex's eyes was not from sleepness._

_She knew about Maggie. Kara had told her how shaken and sad her sister was when her fiancè walked away from their relationship because they didn't share the same opinion about having kids, told her that Alex was always saying that the decision was for the best though she definitely was drinking much more than before. Kara was so worried about Alex that Lena actually thought about steping in to help her friend even if she didn't know Alex. But with time the situation was getting better and Kara recently let her know that she got Alex to stay sober for almost three weeks._

_"You're distracted. I'm going to be really mad if you're going easy on me." Alex said seriously and Lena laughed softly for the almost pout that formed in the agent mouth. Her features and posture all seemed ready to attack but Lena knew better than let herself be fooled by this 'wild' outside. All night Alex had been kind and warm._

_"Relax, tiger, you got all my attention"_

_"Tiger?" Alex didn't even try to fight the little smile in her face. She didn't picture Lena being the pet name type of person._

_Lena herself didn't believe she just said that. For a moment she wondered If it was too much and could feel her cheeks warm up._

_"Uh... Yeah... You don't like it?"_

_"No, I like It." Alex replie smiling even bigger realizing Lena's red cheeks._

_"So... We could make a bet." Lena said trying change the subject quickly "If I win again you'll buy us a green juice."_

_"Oh my God. Kara is right. You're cruel"_

_"The Luthor in me likes to see others suffer"_

_"Ok, Luthor,but if I win we're going to eat tons of junk food."_

Lena had won. Winn had laughed again and Kara had hugged her best friend sticking her tong to her sister.

One week passed since that night and she didn't heard from Lena. Not that she was expecting something or whatever, of course not.

Arriving at L-Corp, the security let her pass right away the second she told them her name and she wonder If Lena knew she was coming.

The brunette secretary was deeply concentrated in her work but smiled when she heard Alex get closer, she was confused though.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked and Jess recomposed herself.

"Sorry, I thought that Kara was the 'Ms. Danvers' announced. I'm just going to tell Ms. Luthor you're here."

"Of course."

"Ms. Luthor." Jess spoke in the phone "Alex Danvers is here to see you. Ok, I will let her know. Thank you." The call was finished and Jess eyed Alex up and down before she spoke again. "Is this a casual visit or does it have anything to do with your Federal Agent job?"

Alex was taken aback by the question and the suspicious look Jess was wearing.

"Casual. Kara sent me here."

"Hmm." In one second Jess returned to her professional mask. "You can get in now."

Alex walked to the office door and debated internally whether to knock, but chose not to, just entering the room. Lena was already waiting, looking at her, two glasses of water in the table.

"It's a pleasant surprise seeing you here Alex." She said while Alex sat in the chair facing her. "What can I do for you?"

Before Alex could answer a sharp bark was heard. The agent quirked her eyebrow and Lena smiled amused watching Alex look for the source of the sound. Only now the other woman noticed the puppy under the table. Alex cursed herself for letting her guard down enough for not noticing the other creature in the room.

"So... you have a dog..."

"Not exactly." Lena smirked and tried not to be too sarcastic in her next words "You see, this dog miraculously fooled my entire security team this morning and entered my top floor penthouse unnoticed. It's funny that I had commented to Kara that I've always wanted to have a pet not to long ago and coincidentally Supergirl had saved a pet shop from flames yesterday."

"Life is just funny sometimes, isn't it?" Alex commented trying not to laugh but failing straight away. So that's the real reason Kara wanted Alex to come. She pet the puppy a little and received a tiny lick and a happy bark in return. Ok, she has to stop or she would be on the floor playing with this cute thing in a blink "Though you have to admit, it's cute."

"Yes, she is. But I was not expecting her and I don't have anything ready for her in my apartment." Lena laughed quietly observing the agent caress the tiny dog. She felt something warm in her chest seeing this scene. It was so... She didn't know what... yet. "Well since you're here, you are going to the pet shop with me. And if I recall correctly, you have to buy us a healthy green juice Ms. Danvers, you can talk about why you came here on our way there."

Lena got up taking her purse not letting room for objections and heard Alex groan but follow her. She looked back and was surprised to see that Alex took the incredibly happypuppy in her arms, while it was stirring wildly her tail and trying to lick Alex's face.

"What? She is young and might not have any training. She could walk away from us." The agent quickly explained.

"Ok, Tiger, whatever you say." Lena smiled at Alex's red cheeks and caressed the puppy before heading to the exit. The car was waiting on the sideway and Lena gave the address for the nearest pet shop to her driver.

"I thought you'd forget about the green juice thing." Alex said before she had the chance to stop herself. She didn't want to sound needy.

"Actually I was waiting for you to text." Lena sincerely replied smiling at the fluffy ball in Alex lap, biting playfully her hand.

"Oh." The agent murmured surprised to know that the other woman was waiting for her to take the step just like she was. She'd have to start paying attention to that kind of thing now. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You are doing me a favor right now coming with me."

"Oh, it's nothing. I have the rest of the day off. I came here actually to invite you for game night this friday."

"Really?" Lena seemed genuinely surprised by the invite and Alex took note to tell Kara that she was right, Lena did think that Kara invited her out of pity.

"Yes. Winn just doesn't shut up about how you two would beat every other duo in all board games and Kara thought you wouldn't come so she sent me to knock some sense into you. It's going to be fun. You coming, right?"

"Well, I couldn't possibly say no to an invitation from a beautiful woman with a cute puppy in her lap, could I?" Lena flirted and smirked trying to mask her real and emotive response to Alex. Knowing that she was truly wanted in their almost sacred game night... Lena felt happy and ansious.

"Stop that! You are making Gertrude uncomfortable." Alex covered the puppy ears like she was really understanding what Lena said, although Alex was the one who had a burning face.

"Gertrude?" Lena laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

"What? it's a good name. I always wanted a dog named Gertrude."

Lena paused in time a little, not knowing exactly what was going on with her heart jumping a mile per second suddenly. They stared at each other for a while, lost in their eyes until Gertrude barks and jumps to Lena's lap trying to lick the CEO's face this time.

"Alright, Tiger. Gertrude it is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it, if you want more, if you want smut or whatever.


End file.
